300 Lésions
by Natsu Sorano
Summary: Destiel AU. Castiel est un adolescent sombre et à tendance suicidaire dans une situation familiale difficile. Mais Dean, un garçon obstiné va s'entêter de le comprendre et de le sauver de sa détresse.
1. Contact

**Deuxième fic, deuxième Destiel et deuxième AU. Toujours un HighSchoolAU mais différent de Suburnatural. Celui-ci est beaucoup plus sombre et moins drôle.**

**Rating M pour des violences et du lemon pour plus tard.**

**Comme d'hab', les perso ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Rendez-vous à la fin pour quelques explications et commentaires.**

* * *

**chapitre 1-Contact**

Castiel était là, assit à sa place, à regarder tous les autres élèves sortir de la classe. Son regard était vide de toute émotion comme tout son être d'ailleurs. Il était fatigué, non pas qu'il ai passé une journée particulièrement fatigante mais plutôt fatigué de sa vie. Toutes ses journées se ressemblaient : se lever, aller au lycée, suivre les cours, rentrer, faire ses devoirs, manger et aller dormir pour avoir une journée similaire le lendemain. Il soupira en y pensant mais à présent il devait rentrer.

Dans la cour devant le bâtiment où il venait d'avoir cour, des élèves chahutaient en riant. Il les regarda avec envie, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis avec qui faire cela, il y avait bien avec trois de ses frères qu'il avait eut l'occasion de le faire. Mais aujourd'hui ils ne sont plus à la maison, d'ailleurs la plupart de ses frères et sœurs étaient partis de la maison.

Le groupe d'adolescents s'amusaient bien avec leur ballon de football américain, celui-ci fut lancer un peu trop fort. Du moins assez pour que le receveur a dut reculer en gardant les yeux rivés sur la balle et par conséquence ne vit pas Castiel qui marchait juste derrière lui. Castiel ne fut pas assommé par la collision avec le joueur, ce fut plutôt l'impact du ballon sur son crâne qui l'étourdit. Ça plus la collision avec le receveur, il chuta violemment sur le sol.

Relevant la tête, il vit une main tendue vers lui. Il leva les yeux pour voir à qui appartenait cette main. Il s'agissait d'un adolescent sûrement du même âge que lui, ce qui marqua le plus Castiel ce fut ses yeux, deux magnifiques émeraudes.

Castiel pris la main du jeune homme devant lui pour se relever et ramassa ses affaires qui étaient tombées de son sac lors de sa chute. L'autre adolescent l'aida à les rassembler et s'excusa platement.

-Excuses-moi. On jouait et Benny a lancé la balle trop fort. Au fait, t'as rien ?

-Non, merci. Répondit timidement Castiel avant de partir, laissant le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude seul.

Celui-ci ramassa le ballon puis rejoignit les ses amis. Arrivant près de Benny, il lui demanda qui pouvais bien être ce petit brun si timide. Son ami leva les épaules en signe d'ignorance, c'est alors que Jo arriva à leur niveau et répondit à l'interrogation.

-C'est Castiel Novak, le fils du PDG Luc Novak de Heaven entertaiment. Dean, tu ferais mieux de pas trop t'en approché.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il innocemment

-Tu l'as jamais remarqué, il est...comment dire...

-Bizarre ? Ajouta Benny

-Oui, enfin il a toujours l'air de scanner les gens avec son regard. En plus, il ne parle jamais et puis sa famille est l'une des plus puissante de la ville. Il suffit de faire un truc qui lui plaît pas et tu as des problèmes.

-T'es sûre de ton coup, Jo ? Pas que je remettes en doute ta parole mais je penses pas que ce petit bonhomme soit si dangereux.

-Pas vraiment lui mais c'est son père et son frère qui sont dangereux. Corrigea la jeune fille.

-Mouais. Conclu Dean quelque peu dubitatif. Une chose est sûre maintenant c'est que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Taquina t-il son amie qui rougit immédiatement.

La porte d'entrée du manoir Novak s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Castiel. Le hall d'entrée était vide, personne ne vient l'accueillir mais il avait l'habitude. C'était tous les jours ainsi alors pourquoi cela changerait cette fois-ci.

Il monta dans sa chambre, posa son sac sur son bureau et regarda l'heure sur son réveil. Il était 17h45, il ferait mieux de se mettre au travail. Non, pas que c'était un corvée ou que cela lui prenne beaucoup de temps mais son frère n'allait pas tardé à rentrer et comme tout les jours, il irait voir s'il travaillait.

Comme l'avait prévu Castiel, à peine une demie-heure après qu'il se soit mit au travail son frère entra dans sa chambre sans frapper. Il se pencha sur le bureau et vérifia que son petit frère fasse ses devoirs, sans même lui adresser la parole une seul fois. Il n'avait rien à redire qu'en au travail de Castiel. L'aîné se tourna vers l'adolescent en sortant de la chambre et lui dit de finir vite ses devoirs.

Après avoir finit ses devoirs vers 19h00, il s'installa à l'une de ses fenêtres pour lire un livre. Puis environ trois quart d'heure plus tard, il descendit dans la salle à manger. Le couvert y était déjà mit, deux couverts uniquement, un pour lui et un pour son frère. Il attendit celui-ci pour s'installer.

Le dîner se passa dans le silence, seul les bruits des couverts résonnaient dans la salle à manger. Assis face à face, ils n'échangèrent aucuns regards. Pour briser ce silence, Castiel aurait bien demandé si leur père n'allait pas venir manger avec eux mais il connaissait la réponse. Il se trouvait dans un autre pays pour des négociations ou bien il avait des réunions très tard. Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était que des mensonges. Castiel n'avait pas partagé de repas avec son père depuis environ 10 ans. Après la mort de sa femme, Elizabeth, le patriarche ne supportait plus la vue du visage de son plus jeune fils.

Finalement ce fut Mickael qui brisa le silence en lui demandant s'il n'avait pas quelque chose à lui dire. Le petit brun lui répondit que non mais l'aîné n'eut pas l'air convaincu par cette réponse.

-Ce B- en mathématique et le B en physique, tu n'as toujours rien à dire ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je en parler puisque que tu es déjà au courant ? Murmura l'adolescent la tête baissée pour ne pas que son frère l'entende.

-Pardon ?!

-Ce sont les devoirs que j'ai passé quand j'étais malade.

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

-J'avais 39 de fièvre et en plus je me suis évanouie en cours de sport. Rappela le brun en haussant la voix.

-Castiel, dois-je te rappeler que je suis ton frère et que tu me dois le respect. Crois-tu que je me suis plains quand j'étais malade. Non ! J'allais aller au lycée et je suivait les cours.

-Mais je ne suis pas toi ! Tu es peut-être mon aîné mais je préférerai qu'IL soit là à ta place. Au moins, IL...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son frère se leva de sa chaise, la fesant tomber au passage, et que la main de Mickael s'abattit sur lui avec violence.

-Ne parles pas de lui. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il nous a abandonné. QU'IL T'AS ABANDONNE !

-Mais il l'a fait par ta faute.

Une nouvelle fois, la main de Mickeal s'abattit sur son frère. Il le frappa plusieurs fois, obligeant Castiel à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dos à un guéridon sur lequel reposait un vase. L'aîné frappa une nouvelle fois, poussant son frère contre le meuble fesant tomber le vase sur lui. Un des éclats vola et frôla sa joue, quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent de cette coupure. Tout son corps se relâcha violemment, pour éviter à celui-ci de s'écraser contre le sol, il plaqua ses mains devant lui sans faire attention aux autres débris coupants du vase brisé par-terre.

Castiel reteint ses larmes, il ne devait en aucun cas montrer ne serait ce qu'une) seule petite faille. Les tessons de verre qui lui meurtrirent les mains le font souffrir mais il ravala sa douleur.

Après cette violente dispute, Castiel monta dans sa chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, assit le dos contre le porte. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il se laissa aller, pour autant aucune larme ne sortit réellement de ses yeux. Il avait tellement pleuré auparavant qu'aujourd'hui il ne restait plus rien sauf quelques hoquements et son esprit brisé.

Il était sale. Il voulait tout enlever le sang de ses mains, la terre qui couvrait ses vêtements après sa chute dans la cour. Il enleva son t-shirt gris, le laissant par-terre et ouvrit le robinet de la baignoire. Puis il se dirigea vers son lavabo, retira les quelques morceaux du vase qui s'étaient logés dans les paumes de ses mains et commença à les désinfecter. Le produit sur ses plaies le faisait souffrir mais jamais autant que ses blessures intérieures qui s'accumulaient depuis dix ans.

Il les regarda fixement pendant un petit moment et se dit qu'il allait devoir encore se trouver une excuse pour le lycée. Puis relevant la tête, il se vit dans le miroir, ce qu'il vit n'était pas son reflet mais celui d'un corps sans vie. Son teint était livide, plus pâle que d'habitude, d'énormes cernes entouraient ses yeux. Son regard se dirigea vers la petite plaie située sur sa joue, elle était peu profonde mais quelques gouttes de sang en sortaient, un simple pansement suffirait pour ce soir.

Quand la baignoire fut remplie, il finit de se déshabiller et plongea son corps dans l'eau laissant juste ses mains en dehors. Tous ses muscles se détendirent mais pas son esprit, tant de pensées et de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et aucunes réponses ne lui venaient. Il s'immergea un peu plus dans l'eau quand une idée lui vint.

Toutes ces pensées n'était que sombres et de mauvais souvenirs, il savait que sa vie n'allait être remplie que de ça, c'est ce qu'il l'attendait demain. Non, il n'en voulait pas plus, il avait beau se battre contre, le monde et ses règles se resserraient et l'enfermaient de plus en plus. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour se délivrer de ce mal-être dévorant : La Mort.

Il immergea son corps en entier dans l'eau. Les muscles de son visage se détendirent à leur tour sous l'eau, puis il laissa échapper l'air qui emplissait ses poumons. Les yeux ouverts, il pouvait observer les bulles aller mourir à la surface de l'eau. Quand il n'eut plus d'air et qu'il pensait en avoir enfin finit, il vit un visage se refléter à la surface, transparent. Sous le coup de la surprise, son corps eut soudainement des spasmes. Il prit peur et remonta violemment à la surface.

Haletant, il reprenait son souffle en cherchant du regard quelqu'un dans la salle d'eau. Mais personne. Ça il le savait bien, il était impossible que cette personne soit présente ici. Castiel avait reconnut le visage de la femme, doux, souriant, ses magnifiques yeux bleu et ses cheveux bruns qui contrastaient avec sa peau si pâle. Sa mère, Elizabeth Novak. Elle était morte, il y a 11 ans, il était donc impossible qu'elle soit présente dans sa salle de bain.

Son cœur se serra en pensant à sa mère. Tout aurait put se finir ici, ils auraient put enfin se retrouver. Alors pourquoi la voir maintenant. Il ne comprenait pas. Disparaître de ce monde qui ne voulait pas de lui, était son désir le plus cher.

Il comprit que le monde avait décidé de lui faire avoir une crise de panique pour le maintenir en vie et le torturer encore un peu.

Il ramassa les bandages par terre en fesant attention de ne pas mettre plus de sang dessus. Les plaies de ses mains n'avaient pas fini de saigner, bien évidemment en se plongeant entièrement dans l'eau celle-ci avait pris une légère couleur rouge. Il fit ses bandages, se sécha et alla se mettre au lit.

Cette nuit-là, il fit encore ce cauchemar qui le hantait depuis 10 ans.

Le lendemain en cour de français, Dean s'assit à côté du petit brun qu'il avait percuté la veille. Castiel était plongé dans un livre, il ne vit pas, ni ne sentit que l'on s'asseyait à côté de lui. Dean tenta de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais il était trop absorbé par son livre pour l'entendre. Jo qui passa à côté de lui, dit :

-Laisses-le, tu vois qu'il ne veut pas se mêler avec le reste de la classe.

-Attends, je veux juste savoir quelque chose. Je vous rejoins après. Répondit le châtain.

Il regarda si la prof n'arrivait pas et tenta le tout pour le tout avec Castiel. Il lui tapota légèrement l'épaule, le brun finit par lever le nez de son livre et regarda Dean dans les yeux. Il fut parcourue de frissons en voyant ces yeux bleu, puis il revint à la réalité en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

-Euh...Salut.

-Salut. Répondit Castiel d'une tout petite voix.

-Hum..Je voulait juste savoir si tu avais pas trop eu mal hier. Dit Dean en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque quelque peu gêné.

Castiel regarda ses mains et répondit que non et qu'il avait prit des cachets pour la douleurs. Le châtain fut étonné de voir qu'il parlait de ses mains mais en y regardant c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les bandages.

-Non, en fait je parlais de ta tête. Tu sais, hier t'as reçu notre ballon sur le crâne avant que je te percutes. Expliqua Dean en montrant le haut de sa tête.

-Ah, non. Juste une bosse. Répondit le brun avec toujours le même ton neutre sans émotion.

-Ça doit quand même te faire un peu mal, je veux parler de tes mains. Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Enfin si ça te déranges pas de le dire.

Castiel bougea la tête de droite à gauche, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment de le dire enfin de mentir. Puisqu'il savait que l'on allait lui poser la question à un moment ou à un autre.

-J'ai laissé glisser un vase de mes mains et puis j'ai glissé sur l'eau. Quelques éclats sont venus se loger dans mes mains. Expliqua Castiel.

-Ah je vois.

-Dean ! Bouges-toi la prof arrive ! Appela Benny

-Ouais, c'est bon j'arrive. Répondit Dean à son ami puis il se retourna vers Castiel et ajouta. Bon rétablissement.

C'était la première fois qu'on lui souhaitait cela depuis bien longtemps. Castiel fut quelque peu troublé par cela mais le professeur de français entra dans la classe et commença le cour.

Au fond de la classe, Jo regardait son ami fixement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean s'inquiétait pour Novak, elle l'avait pourtant prévenue hier. Décidément il n'écoutait jamais les mises en garde, pensa la jeune fille.

-Dean, qu'est ce que tu foutais avec Novak ? Chuchota t-elle.

-Hein ?! Et ben, je lui demandais si il s'était pas blessé en tombant hier.

-Ouais, ça j'avais compris. Mais pourquoi ? T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

-Oui. Répondit Dean en roulant des yeux. Mais je m'inquiétais un peu et puis t'as vu les bandages à ses mains ? Tu trouves pas ça curieux ?

-Il t'as dis quoi pour ses mains ?

-Il a laissé tomber un vase et des éclats se sont plantés dans ses mains. Mais je trouve pas ça crédible.

-Écoutes, soupira Jo. S'il veut pas en parler alors c'est son problème. Toi, t'as rien a avoir avec donc laisses tomber.

-Mouais, ça reste qu'en même étrange. Marmonna Dean.

Le soir-même, tout le petit groupe était réuni dans le bar d'Ellen, la mère de Jo. Ils parlaient de leur projet pour les prochaines vacances autour d'un soda, Ellen veillait toujours a ce qu'ils n'aient jamais accès à l'alcool. Elle connaissait bien les jeunes, beaucoup venaient le samedi soir pour faire la fête et elle voyait aussi le résultat en fin de soirée.

Puis Ash mit le sujet Castiel Novak sur la table, il avait entendu dire qu'il avait été convoqué par la prof de lettre dans l'après-midi. Tout de suite Dean soupira et déclara à toute la table qu'il avait sûrement dût expliquer à la prof pour ces bandages aux mains. Benny enchaîna sur ce qu'il s'était passé le matin en cour de français. Dean expliqua qu'il prenait juste des nouvelles, pas de quoi en faire un drame.

-Et puis pourquoi tout le monde le fuit ? Demanda Dean

-Je te l'ai dit, il est bizarre, il parle jamais. Quand tu lui demande quelque chose, il ne répond pas et s'enfuit en courant. Répondit Jo

-Il peut juste être timide.

-Alors pourquoi il fixe les gens du regard ? On dirait un robot qui t'analyse pour collecter des info. Enchaîna Ash.

Jo soupira en entendant les conneries de complot de son cousin mais avoua qu'il avait raison sur sa façon de regarder les gens.

-Je sais pas si vous avez remarquer mais en primaire on ne l'avait pas vu pendant plusieurs mois et il s'absente une semaine tout les ans, toujours à la même date. Continua Jo.

-C'est peut-être un événement important dans sa famille, tu sais les riches peuvent être un peu spéciaux. Supposa Dean

-Alors lui, il a une sacrée fortune. Se moque Benny.

S'en était trop pour Dean, il aimait ses amis mais se moquer ainsi de quelqu'un dont on ne connaît rien et qui semble avoir des problèmes était inacceptable pour lui. Il préféra changer de sujet, plutôt que de devoir s'énerver et s'engueuler avec ses potes.

Au final, la soirée se passa bien et il rentra chez lui pour retrouver sa famille. Cette nuit-là, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait bien put arriver à Castiel.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous à plus. Ecrire cette fic, pour moi c'est juste un kiffe.**

**Un Castiel battu et à tendance suicidaire m'est venu en cours de philo (oui je m'emmerdais en philo donc j'écrivais des fic), c'est plutôt une scène qui m'est venue en tête, elle arrivera plus tard mais elle est écrite.**

**Si vous vous demandez si le titre de la fic et du chapitre viennent du cd de Kyo, la réponse est oui. J'ai pour habitude d'écouter de la musique en écrivant mes fic, surement comme beaucoup, et c'est en écoutant le cd que j'ai trouvé quelques similitudes avec mon histoire. En résumé, les titres des chapitres seront en partie des titres de Kyo mais aussi d'autres musiques en rapport avec l'histoire. **

**J'essayerai de poster un chapitre toute les semaines. Maintenant si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires n'hésitez pas.**


	2. Comme le monde est grand

**Désolé pour ce retard de 2 jours mais vous savez les mariages, on se couche super tard enfin tôt et puis je fais mes cartons pour partir à Nantes. **

**Enfin bref voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Perso, c'est un peu dur pour moi décrire ces chapitres parce que je veux directement arriver à certains passages beaucoup plus fort. La relation entre Dean et Castiel avance un peu plus.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Comme le monde est grand  
**

Il était 6h00 du matin, Dean se leva et fit un petit tour dans la salle de bain avant d'aller réveiller ses frères. Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Chez les Winchester, c'était souvent Dean qui préparait le petit déjeuner pour ses frères et qui les amenait aussi à l'école. Leur père, John, étant militaire partait souvent vers 4h ou 5h du matin s'il n'était pas à l'étranger. Leur mère, Mary, elle était infirmière et 3 nuits par semaine elle était de garde.

Cependant elle prenait toujours le temps de veiller sur ses fils, ce que Dean put constater de nouveau. Sur le frigo, il y avait un petit mot de sa part. Elle avait préparé de la patte à pancakes et une grande cafetière pour son mari et son fils aîné. Dean sourit et sortit la préparation du frigo, dans lequel il vit qu'elle avait aussi fait leurs déjeuners.

Il commença à servir les premiers pancakes quand les frères descendirent. Le petit Adam dans son pyjama Superman se frottait les yeux encore tout endormis, Sam l'installa sur une chaise et alla aider son frère dans la préparation du petit déjeuner. Adam se rendormait sur sa chaise jusqu'au moment où Dean posa devant lui un assiette de pancake bien chaud avec du sirop d'érable bien liquide dessus. Ses petits yeux devinrent immenses.

-Pour de vrai ?! Demanda t-il

-Pour de vrai. Confirma l'aîné en souriant. Maman a préparer ça avant d'aller travailler, je suis sûr qu'elle les a fait en pensant à toi.

-Et à la tête que tu fais en ce moment. Continua Sam.

-Je vais lui faire un beau dessin auzourd'huis avec plein de pancake.

-Aller. Dépêches-toi de manger, on ira s'habiller après et je vous emmènerai.

-Oui, Papa. Se moqua Sam.

-T'es sûr de vouloir de pancakes. J'en suis pas si sûr, moi. Répondit Dean contrarier par son cadet avant de rire et de lui donner son assiette.

Il faut dire qu'il lui arrivait d'agir comme un père envers ses frères, ce qui parfois embêtait Sam en pleine adolescence. Il n'avait pas seulement une seule figure d'autorité avec qui il était en conflit mais deux, bien qu'il restait très proche de Dean, ils leur arrivaient de se disputer pour des bêtises de gamin.

Après le petit déjeuner et s'être préparer, les frères Winchesters entrèrent dans l'Impala chérie de l'aîné. Ils déposèrent Adam à l'école primaire, celui-ci leur dit au revoir comme à son habitude en arrivant au niveau de la porte de l'école. Il fit d'énormes signes de mains avec un grand sourire, le petit garçon était le rayon de soleil de ses aînés. Son sourire et son rire leur faisait oublier tout les petits tracas quotidien.

**XX**

Dean se gara sur le parking du lycée, sortant de sa voiture il vit le mystérieux brun attacher l'antivol à son vélo. Dean fut assez amusé par cette image, était-il vraiment un gosse de riche. Non, parce que jamais il n'a vu de petit richou venir au lycée en vélo, généralement ils préfèrent la voiture avec chauffeur. Mais s'il en croyait ses amis, Castiel était bizarre donc pas de quoi vraiment s'étonner.

Il passa à côté de lui sans que celui-ci ne lui adresse ne serait ce qu'un regard. Il arrivait à la porte du bâtiment avec Sam quand il entendit Charlie arriver derrière lui et tenter de lui sauter dessus.

-Pas la peine de te fatiguer à sauter, je t'ai entendue Charlie.

-Pas cool. Franchement même si tu m'entends, tu pourrais faire semblant de ne pas savoir que je suis là.

-T'es une vraie gamine. Soupira Dean avec un léger sourire.

Ce genre de gestes et de salutation, les frères Winchester en étaient habitué depuis le temps qu'ils connaissaient la jeune fille. Dean considérait Charlie comme sa petite sœur. La jeune fille connaissait les deux frères depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle faisait presque partie de la famille.

En début d'après-midi, Dean avait sport et comme à chaque fois il avait hâte. Il n'y avait pas de sport dans lequel il n'était pas bon, les différentes équipes sportif du lycée lui avaient proposé de venir les rejoindre mais il avait toujours refusé, prétextant un manque de temps dût à ses petits frères, ce qui était vrai mais il y avait une autre raison, qu'il préférait garder pour lui.

Ces temps-ci, la classe faisait de l'athlétisme et de temps en temps quand ils ne pouvaient aller courir dehors, ils devaient monter à la corde et faire différents exercices de gym assez stupides. Plutôt dans la matinée, un orage avait frappé la ville et depuis la pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée de tomber. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le gymnase, le prof indiqua l'ordre de passage à la corde. Dean passait juste après Novak.

Malgré tout ce qu'avait put dire ses amis et ce qu'il avait entendu dans les couloirs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué pour le brun. Il semblait si fragile et isolé de tous, Ash lui avait dit qu'il aimait être seul. Il ne put que penser que ce que disait son ami était totalement idiot. Qui aimait être tout le temps seul ? Mais qui pouvait-il être pour juger, lui aussi avait des tares et des secrets.

Castiel monta à la corde et prouva sans le savoir à Dean qu'il avait tort. Celui-ci le pensait incapable de grimper toute la longueur de la corde mais il l'avait fait devant les yeux ébahis du châtain. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était la douleur aux mains qu'avait ressentit Castiel tout le long de son acension.

Il avait encore ses bandages, ses plaies ne s'étaient par refermées. Il souffrait mais se refusait de montrer la moindre faiblesse devant les autres lycéens comme devant son frère. Il connaissait les rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui et ne voulait pas leur donner de quoi les alimenter. Lors de chaques efforts et bien que son corps souffre le martyre, il souhaitait le montrer qu'ils avaient tort. Cependant il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes et malgré le bandage, le sang arrivait à sortir. Castiel apprit à ses dépends que sang + corde ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Sa prise glissa et du coup il chuta. Le matelas situer en dessus de l'installation amorti sa chute mais il perdit tout de même connaissance sous le choc de atterrissage.

Le professeur occuper à une autre installation ne fut alerté de la situation que lorsqu'il entendit une de ses élèves crier. Il se précipita immédiatement à côté de Castiel, Dean s'y trouvait déjà et vérifiait si le brun allait bien. Le professeur vérifia à son tour puis décida de l'amener à l'infirmerie, Dean se proposa pour le faire sous les yeux ahuris de la classe et surtout de ses amis. Personne ne voulait s'occuper du dernier de la famille Novak, il avait bien trop peur des problèmes qui pouvaient survenir.

Dean souleva l'inconscient avec précaution et sortit du gymnase. Sur le chemin qui menait à l'infirmerie, il remarqua les mains ensanglantées du bléssé posées sur son torse.

Il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie avec son dos. L'infirmière quitta son bureau quand elle l'entendit entrer, elle était plutôt calme jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit Castiel dans les bras de Dean. Aussitôt elle se précipita vers eux et installa Castiel dans un des lits, elle remercia Dean et lui dit qu'il pouvait retourner en cour. Mais il préférait rester au près du blessé, la jeune femme accepta à condition qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit.

Le temps d'ausculté Castiel, elle fit attendre Dean à son bureau. Quand qu'elle revint, l'adolescent se leva d'un bond de sa chaise. La médecin scolaire lui sourit et le rassura, Castiel n'avait aucuns os cassés et tout allait bien. Hormis le faite qu'il avait un peu de fièvre et ses plaies aux mains s'étaient rouvertes, elle lui refit les bandages, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire.

-C'est gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter de ton ami. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment mon ami. Je m'inquiètes juste pour lui, ici tout le monde l'évite et il a pas l'air bien. Je l'avait même pas remarqué jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Avoua Dean quelque peu honteux.

-C'est dommage. C'est pourtant un garçon si doux.

Dean releva la tête étonné, alors elle le connaissait. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait répondre à mes interrogations, pensa t-il. L'infirmière comprit les pensées du lycéen mais elle ne pouvait répondre à ses attentes.

-Je le vois de ma fenêtre quand il fait beau. Il s'assit au pied de l'arbre et lit calmement, parfois quand une abeille passe, il l'observe un moment. On pourrait croire à un ange tombé du ciel curieux de découvrir notre monde.

Dean n'osa pas répondre. La jeune infirmière installa un petit tabouret près du lit où était installé Castiel, elle demanda au châtain de veiller sur lui le temps qu'elle appelle chez les Novak. C'est soudainement que Castiel se réveilla et attrapa la blouse de la jeune femme. Il la supplia de ne pas appeler son frère, qu'il allait parfaitement bien c'est au même moment qu'il tenta de se lever mais il fut prit d'étourdissement. Elle accepta de ne pas prévenir sa famille mais il devait resté allongé. Le brun ne put qu'obéir à la médecin.

Elle dut partir expliquer à leurs professeurs la situation, laissant donc Castiel sous la garde de Dean. Un silence lourd et gênant s'installa aussitôt l'infirmière sortie.

-Pourquoi... Demanda d'une voix faible Castiel

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Bin euh... Tu es tombé de super haut et je m'inquiétais.

Castiel soupira avec un étrange sourire désabusé sur les lèvres.

-Ça fait bien longtemps que l'on s'est inquiété pour moi.

Dean ne sut pas comment prendre cette réflexion et le silence reprit. Il n'osait pas poser de questions de peur de froisser Castiel alors il se contenta de l'observer pendant que celui-ci se reposa un peu. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le garçon devant lui n'avait rien d'un petit snobe, ni d'une petite terreur qui va se plaindre à papa-maman. Ses cheveux bruns presque noirs étaient désordonnés, sa frange arrivait juste au milieu de ses yeux. Ses bras étaient légèrement musclés mais restaient malgré tout très fins, son regard glissa le long de ces deux membres et s'arrêta juste dessus des bandage aux mains.

Sur les poignets, Dean remarqua de fins traits, en se concentrant dessus il comprit qu'il s'agissait de cicatrices. Il comprit aussi de quel type de cicatrices il pouvait s'agir. Le suicide c'est une chose que Dean ne pouvait comprendre. Comment pouvait-on choisir la mort comme solution de facilité ? La vie n'est pas facile, ça il le savait mais il faut se battre et croire en de nouveaux jours. Il savait aussi que tout le monde faisait ses propres choix en fonction de sa propre histoire et il ne pouvait pas le juger. Il ne le connaissait pas.

Castiel le fixa de son regard azur pendant que lui regardait ses poignets. Il fut sortit de sa réflexion pas la voix sans émotion du brun.

-Tu te demandes comment un gosse de riche peut en venir à cet acte ?

Dean releva brusquement la tête et ne put répondre mais Castiel comprit dans sa réaction qu'il avait raison.

-Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense je n'ai pas une vie de rêve. Je ne suis même pas sûr de mériter de vivre.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Tout le monde mérite de vivre, je suis sûr que si les gens apprenaient à te connaître, ils verraient que tu es un mec bien. Et puis, on est là que peu de temps alors pourquoi vouloir le racourcir ?

-Comment le sais-tu, on est pas ami et je ne penses pas que tes amis pourraient m'accepter. Je suis le fils de Luc Novak et le frère de Mickael Novak. Personne ne veux prendre le risque d'être ami avec moi et d'avoir affaire à Mickeal.

-Alors je serai le premier, quand on est avec quelqu'un d'autre le monde paraît plus grand et beau.

-Dans ce cas, tu es cinglé. Tu finira par le regrette.

-Je regrettes rarement les décisions que je prend mais si toi, tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble, prends au moins mon numéro. Comme ça si tu as besoin de parler ou de soutien, tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un message ou m'appeler.

Castiel le regarda et comprit que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

**XX**

A la fin des cours, l'infirmière autorisa Castiel à rentrer chez lui mais il devait éviter de serrer les mains et lui interdit de prendre son vélo pour rentrer. Elle lui demanda s'il n'y avait personne qui pourrait le ramener chez lui. Bien évidement, il n'y avait personne enfin si son frère mais il refusait de l'appeler, Mickael était sûrement en réunion et temps bien même il ne le était pas, il ne perdrai pas son précieux temps à venir le chercher, pensa Castiel.

-Je peux te ramener, moi. Proposa Dean.

L'infirmière sourit et obligea Castiel à accepter l'aide de Dean. Dans le couloir, Castiel redemanda encore une fois s'il était vraiment sûr de son choix, sur le parking, tout le monde pourrait le voir. Mais il ne connaissait pas Dean et encore moins son obstination légendaire, quand il avait décidé quelque chose il s'y tenait. Il avait dit qu'il le ramènerait alors il allait le faire.

Castiel ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face au jeune homme et à son caractère. Il reconnut le sentiment d'incompréhension qu'il l'envahit, c'était le même que le jour où Dean était venu lui parler en classe. Le même trouble teinté de...joie et de soulagement ? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit cela, il ne pouvait cependant pas complètement s'en réjouir, il savait qu'à un moment Dean se rendrait compte de son erreur et il ne voulait pas subir une nouvelle fois ce qu'il avait déjà vécu tant de fois.

Après avoir récupéré leurs affaires, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent devant le vélo du plus petit. Dean avait oublier un problème, le vélo de Castiel, il ne pouvait le laisser là. Mickael mais s'il se moquait de ce qui avait bien put arriver à son frère, remarquerait la bicyclette manquante et ne manquerait pas de lui tomber dessus.

Ils tentèrent de faire rentrer le vélo dans le coffre mais rien n'a faire, ça ne rentrait pas. Il aurait put rentrer à l'arrière mais il devait récupérer Sam et Adam. Castiel ne voulait pas déranger plus que ça Dean et tenta une nouvelle fois de le dissuader de le ramener.

-Je peux rentrer en le poussant. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je vais bien.

-Dis pas de bêtises. Je te ramène chez toi et pas de discussion possible, on va trouver une solution faut juste qu'on attende le génie.

-Pardon ?

-Mon frère, connaissant le cerveau qu'il est, il nous trouvera une solution. D'ailleurs pour demain t'as un moyen de transport ?

-Je viendrai sûrement à pied.

-Quoi ? Pas question. Je viens te chercher demain et ça jusqu'à ce que tes mains aillent mieux.

-Mais..

-Pas de mais. Coupa le châtain. Tiens donnes-moi ton numéro de portable, je sens que s'il n'y a que toi qui à le numéro de l'autre jamais tu ne m'appellera.

Castiel fit une petite moue que Dean ne vit pas et nota son numéro sur un bout de papier qu'il tendit à l'autre adolescent. Puis Sam les rejoignit après avoir quitté une jeune fille blonde en l'embrassant sur la joue. La jolie blonde salua Dean de loin et partie rejoindre sa mère dans sa voiture. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres en voyant son frère agir comme ça.

-Alors Jess va bien ?

-Tais-toi un peu, Dean. Moi, au moins j'ai une copine. Répliqua Sam puis son regard se fixa sur Castiel qui était rester en retrait.

-Je te présente Castiel. Il fera les trajet avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement rétablit. Expliqua l'aîné des Winchester.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Sam et encore désolé si mon frère peut être insupportable. Salua le cadet en lui tendant sa main.

-Merci. Répondit Castiel en lui tendant à son tour la main.

C'est là que Sam remarqua les bandages, il fit bien attention à ne pas le blesser d'avantage. Puis Dean expliqua leur problème, son frère proposa alors de les suivre en prenant le vélo de Castiel. Celui-ci fut gêné d'embêter ainsi les deux frères mais ils insistèrent tout les deux pour l'aider.

C'est ainsi que les trois adolescents firent la route jusqu'à l'école d'Adam. Le petit blond courra vers l'Impala en la voyant sur le parking, il s'assit à l'arrière mais ne vit pas Sam et reconnut pas la personne assit à côté de Dean.

-Qui t'es ? Demanda Adam avec l'innocence d'un enfant de 6 ans.

-Adam, je te présente Castiel. Il sera avec nous pour aller et rentrer de l'école le temps que ses mains guérissent. Répondit Dean

-Pourquoi Sam, il fait du vélo ? Continua l'enfant.

-C'est le vélo de Castiel, on pouvait pas le laisser à l'école et comme il peut pas en faire, c'est Sammy qui le ramène jusqu'à chez Castiel.

-Ok. Répondit Adam avec un grand sourire.

Castiel avait regarder Dean tout expliquer à son petit frère sans intervenir. En son fort intérieur, il se sentit jaloux de Sam et Adam, il aurait aimé que Mickael se comporte comme ça avec lui de temps en temps. Même quand il avait l'âge d'Adam, son frère ne lui avait jamais expliquer les choses calmement et avec gentillesse. Il n'avait reçu cette attention que de ses trois autres frère et de sa sœur mais toujours quand ils étaient loin de leur père ou de Mickael.

Il arrivèrent devant la grille du manoir Novak, Castiel sortit de la voiture en remerciant les fils Winchester. Avant qu'il referme la portière, Dean se pencha et lui rappela qu'il viendrait le chercher le lendemain.

-Je t'envoie un message ce soir et t'as intérêt à répondre. De tout façon, tu pourras éternellement m'échapper, je sais où tu habites.

-Je suis donc piégé à présent, c'est bien ça ? Demanda le brun en récupérant son vélo au près de Sam.

-Exactement. A demain.

-A demain. Au revoir Adam, Sam. Salua Castiel résigner.

Il regarda l'Impala repartir avant d'ouvrir le portail et de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

**Le titre est encore une chanson de Kyo. J'avoue que trouver un titre pour ce chapitre fut assez dur, j'ai trouver un titre pour beaucoup d'autres chapitres mais celui-ci se fut compliqué. **

**Très peu de nouveaux personnages à part Charlie qui aura un peu plus d'importance plus tard (même si j'ai pas encore décidé ce qu'elle allait faire), Sam et Adam eux je sais déjà ce qu'ils vont faire et il sont très important surtout le petit Adam.**

**Bref j'espère avoir le temps d'écrire le chapitre 3 et de le publier la semaine prochaine même si c'est entre deux vidages de cartons. Merci à vous qui lisez cette fic, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir.**


	3. La vérité nous ment

**Tout d'abord merci pour ces 200 vues, j'espère que vous serez présent pour la suite et qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Continuons dans les remerciements avec marianclea, rosemariep88 et yakusokuyumi, merci pour vos reviews, vos questions et vos coups de gueule contre Mickael et Luc. Les réponses vont arriver dans les prochains chapitres (enfin je crois j'ai pas vraiment commencer à les écrire, mais promis elles vont arrivées.)  
**

**J'ai réussit à finir d'écrire ce chapitre entre l'installation et l'exploration de Nantes.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La vérité nous ment**

-Comment il s'est fait mal, Castiel ? Demanda Adam sur le chemin du retour.

-Adam ! S'exclama Sam mais au fond cette question lui brûlait aussi les lèvres depuis qu'il avait serré la main de Castiel.

Dean hésita un peu à expliquer les blessures du brun et encore plus son doute face à l'explication donné par ce dernier, mais il ne pouvait pas prétendre ne rien savoir non plus. Ses frères le connaissaient trop bien pour voir quand il mentait. Il expliqua alors ce que Castiel lui avait dit la semaine passée et ce qui s'était passé l'après-midi même. Les deux cadets grimacèrent en entendant ce que racontait leur frère.

Arrivé chez eux, Adam se précipita hors de la voiture pour rentrer dans la maison. Il avait vu le véhicule de leur mère garé dans l'allée, il la rejoignit dans la cuisine. Sam et Dean traînèrent un peu plus mais suivirent le frère de près. Le petit blond était collé contre les jambes de sa mère qui salua ses deux aînés qui venaient d'entrer.

Mary Winchester préparait le goûter pour ses fils pendant qu'Adam racontait sa journée. Les deux adolescents allèrent dans leur chambre poser leur sac, quand ils revinrent Adam termina son récit et parla de Castiel. Mary souria en regardant son aîné, elle était fière de son garçon, toujours là pour ses frères, ses amis et même un garçon qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine. Elle sait aussi que parfois ce poids lui pesait sur le épaules mais il ne s'en plaignait jamais.

**XX**

Le soir dans sa chambre Dean regarda le morceau de papier que lui avait donné Castiel. Il hésitait à lui envoyer un texto certes il avait dit qu'il le ferait mais Jo l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée pour parler de l'incident de l'après-midi.

Il avait eut le droit à un rappel à l'ordre de la part de son amie, il sentait dans sa voix de l'inquiétude mais il avait vu aussi dans les yeux de Castiel tant bien même ils pouvaient être éteints, une forme de détresse. Dean sentait en lui qu'il devait l'aider, le comprendre, il devait se faire sa propre opinion.

Il prit son portable, enregistra le numéro et tapa un court message où il indiqua l'heure de son passage. Une fois envoyer, il attendait avec appréhension la réponse du brun. Puis sa mère l'appela pour dîner, il laissa le téléphone sur le lit, il aurait aimé le prendre avec lui mais son père venait de rentrer. John ne supportait pas qu'un repas en famille, aussi rare soient-il, soient interrompus par un texto reçu.

Le repas se passa calmement, tous racontèrent leur journée, Mary proposa d'aller voir ses parents pendant les prochaines vacances mais John ne pouvait dire s'il serait du voyage. Il serait fort possible qu'il soit envoyer en mission à ce moment-là. Mary préféra ne rien rajouter même si cela l'agaçait, elle ne voulait pas se disputer devant les enfants.

John comprit qu'il aurait le droit à une discussion pénible après le repas avec sa femme, il dirigea donc son attention sur son aîné.

-Dean, j'ai eu un coup de fils de ton professeur cette après-midi, il m'a dis que tu avais séché les cours. Peux-tu m'expliquer.

-J'étais à l'infirmerie. Répondit calmement Dean

-Il a aidé Castiel. Poursuivi Adam

-Castiel ? Demanda John

-C'est mignon comme prénom, on dirait celui d'un ange. Dit Mary avec un doux sourire.

-C'est un garçon de ma classe, il s'est blessé en sport. Je m'inquiétais alors Mlle Renner m'a autorisé à rester.

-On peut en savoir plus sur ce garçon ? Poursuivi le militaire

-Je le connaît pas vraiment, mais il a l'air d'avoir des problèmes alors je voulais un peu l'aider. C'est tout.

-Dean. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as déjà assez de problème comme ça alors ne t'occupe pas de ceux des autres en plus tu ne le connaît pas. Tu veux que l'on est encore cette discussion ?

-Je sais, désolé. Répondit l'adolescent qui fixait ses poings serrés sur ses genoux.

**XX**

Castiel remonta dans sa chambre après le repas et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Le visage enfouit dans son oreiller, le sommeil commença à le gagner quand un bruit sourd le fit sursauter. C'était son portable qu'il se mit à vibrer sur sa table de chevet, il tendait le bras et prit le petit appareil. L'écran affichait un numéro inconnu, il ouvrit le message et comprit qu'il s'agissait de Dean.

**«Je passerai à 7h40, soit prêt sinon je partirai sans toi. **

**Dean.»**

Le brun se releva et s'assit sur son lit en prenant appuie sur le mur. Il se retrouva face à l'écran de son portable sans savoir quoi répondre. Il resta figer dans le noir de sa chambre éclairé uniquement par la lumière de son portable. Puis ses doigts se mirent à taper un message seuls.

**«Je serai à l'heure. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne te générai pas.»**

Vingt minutes plus tard, il reçut une réponse.

**«Ahaha. Je plaisantais. Tu m'as cru ? Si tu étais en retard, je t'attendrai.**

**J'espère que ça va un peu mieux tes mains. **

**A demain» **

Castiel fut un peu gêné de ne pas avoir compris la blague de Dean. Puis il éteignit son téléphone et se coucha, les cachets qu'il avait pris pour calmer la douleur commençaient à faire effet.

**XX**

Cela faisait 5 jours que Castiel partageait les trajets pour aller et revenir de l'école avec les Winchester. Il avait essayer de convaincre Dean de venir le chercher et de le déposer un peu à l'écart de l'entrée du lycée pour ne pas ruiner sa réputation. Ce à quoi Dean répondit que si aider les gens ruinerait sa réputation, il s'en foutait royalement et préférait ne pas être populaire du tout.

On était vendredi donc Jo proposa à Dean s'il voulait passer au bar ce soir-là mais celui-ci déclina l'invitation de son amie. Il devait s'occuper de ses frères mais il avait aussi d'autre plan en tête.

Il attendait Castiel devant l'Impala depuis 5 minutes quand il arriva. Le brun ne comprit pas pour quoi Dean souriait comme ça alors que quelques minutes plus tôt il s'était fait sermonné par le prof de math parce qu'il regardait par la fenêtre.

-Ca te dit de venir chez moi ? Proposa Dean. Et ne me sors pas l'excuse de ma réputation, si ça te gène, on aura qu'à dire que tu m'aidais pour réviser.

Castiel ne répondit pas, juste un petit sourire qu'il cacha en baissant la tête.

-D'accord mais je dois prévenir mon frère.

-Pas de problème, vas-y. J'attends Sam.

Castiel s'éloigna un peu mais resta dans le champs de vision de l'autre adolescent. Il s'attendait à tomber sur la messagerie de Mickael alors il fut assez surprit d'entendre son frère à l'autre bout du fil.

-Oui ?

-Mickael, c'est Castiel. Je rentrerai un peu tard ce soir, j'aide quelqu'un à réviser.

-Peu importe, je comptais t'appeler je ne rentres pas ce soir. Tu devrais te faire à manger tout seul, j'ai congédié la cuisinière.

-Très bien. Répondit Castiel sans vraiment être étonné avant de raccrocher.

Il rejoignit Dean à côté de la voiture noire et attendit Sam avec lui.

**XX**

Une fois arrivé chez les Winchester, Castiel fut pris d'un énorme doute il n'était jamais allé chez quelqu'un de son âge. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis pour être inviter chez l'un d'entre eux. Dean remarqua l'angoisse dans le regard du brun, il le sortit de ses pensés en posant sa main sur celle de Castiel crispée sur ses cuisses.

-Hey. T'inquiètes, t'as rien à craindre. Je suis sûr que ma mère va t'apprécier et puis tu vas goûter à sa tarte, la meilleur du monde. Je te le garantie.

Puis il s'aperçut que ses deux petits frères avaient déjà quitté le véhicule. Il se précipita dehors pour leur hurler de laisser de la tarte sans quoi ils allaient le regretter. Ensuite il tira le petit brun de l'habitacle de la voiture.

Dans l'entrée, Dean lui indiqua de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine mais se fut Adam qui fut plus rapide. Il prit la main du brun et le tira presque de force dans la cuisine. Castiel vit un femme, aux cheveux blond magnifique, sortir une tarte du four. Elle se retourna et le vit, elle lui sourit chaleureusement et surtout sincèrement. Le même que Dean. Il sentit une petite boule de chaleur envahir sa poitrine.

-Assis-toi. Lui dit-elle doucement.

Dean le poussa de l'entrée de la pièce et il s'assit à côté de lui à la table de la cuisine. Mary posa une assiette avec une part de tarte à la pomme avec une noisette de crème chantilly sur le dessus et elle s'assit à son tour.

-Alors tu dois être Castiel ? Demanda t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Oui, madame.

-Oh ! Pas de «madame» avec moi, je m'appelle Mary. J'espère que Dean ne t'embêtes pas trop.

-Non, c'est moi qui ai plus l'impression de l'embêter. Si je ne m'était pas blessé aux mains, il ne serait pas obliger de faire un arrêt pour me ramener.

-Alors là, maman, tu as droit à du Cass tout craché. Il m'as presque supplier de le laisser prendre son vélo pour rentrer chez lui alors qu'il saignait encore des mains.

-Castiel, dit-elle doucement, tu sais si Dean n'as pas envie de faire quelque chose il ne le fera pas.

Elle prit les mains de Castiel, les regarda attentivement et demanda si elle pouvait regarder les plaies. Le brun hésita un peu mais Dean le rassura en disant que sa mère était infirmière. Il accepta se disant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, après tout elle était une professionnelle.

Les bandages enlevés, Mary examina les plaies. Elles cicatrisaient bien mais l'infirmière confirma que cela n'aurait pas été le cas s'il avait pris son vélo.

Curieux, Adam s'approcha de Castiel et monta sur ses genoux.

-Woua ! Ça doit faire mal ! S'exclama le petit blond.

-Adam ! Ne gènes pas Cass.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Dean. Il me dérange pas.

-T'es sûr ? Parce que ce petit bonhomme pèse son poids qu'en même. Se moqua Dean en chatouillant son frère toujours sur les genoux de Castiel, pendant que sa mère rebandait les mains du blessé.

-Dis-moi Castiel, que font tes parents ? Demanda Mary.

Castiel hésita de nouveau et baissa le regard sur le petit garçon toujours assit sur ses cuisses.

-Mon père est le PDG d'Heaven entertaiment, ma mère est...

Il ne put finir sa phrase mais les Winchester comprirent de quoi il en retournait. Mary prit sa main, la caressa doucement en signe de compassion et lui souri.

-Je suis désolé, Cass. Je savais pas pour ta mère. S'excusa Dean

-T'en fait pas, ça s'est passé il y a dix ans.

Adam regarda Castiel et dit

-Tu sais, je veux bien partager ma maman avec toi si tu veux.

-Merci Adam. Remercia Castiel en lui caressant les cheveux.

**XX**

Puis ils finirent leur part de tarte avant que Dean emmène Castiel dans sa chambre. La pièce se trouvait au rez-de-chausser à côté du garage, elle était confortable. Les murs étaient couverts de poster de groupe de rock et de photo d'amis. Il y avait des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout, Dean les ramassa en vitesse, gêné.

Castiel s'installa sur son lit, qu'il venait de dégager, et il attendit que Dean finisse de ranger ou bien de cacher son bordel. Une fois finit, le châtain s'assit à son bureau et tourna sa chaise vers son invité. Il était encore un peu gêné de la discussion du goûter.

En y repensant, ni Jo, ni Ash ne lui avaient parlé de la mère du brun. Il avait plus ou moins compris que Castiel avait une situation familiale plutôt compliquée mais il comprenait mieux cela avec l'absence de sa mère. Il se doutait aussi que cela avait aussi un lien avec la solitude et la tristesse qui émanaient de Castiel.

-Ça va ? Demanda Dean

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu as des problèmes avec ta famille et nous, on a étalé notre bonheur et on t'as demandé de parler de ta famille.

-Ça me dérange pas Dean, je t'assures. Rassura Castiel. Tu as une mère douce et gentille, qui fait en plus d'excellentes tartes, et puis tes frères sont extraordinaires.

-Tu n'es même pas jaloux ? Demanda le châtain curieux.

-Si, un peu. Mais voir des familles comme ça me rassures dans le fait que personne d'autre ne vit ce que je vis.

Dean se tût et le fixa de ses émeraudes les yeux azures de Castiel qui essayait de cacher sa détresse. Mais il n'était pas dupe, lui aussi connaissait la solitude qui vous pèse et vous détruit de l'intérieur. Les raisons étaient certes différentes mais le sentiment lui reste le même.

Il repensait à ces moments où il était entouré de sa famille et de ses amis mais aussi terriblement seul. Cette période de sa vie était finie mais il n'en était pas pour autant ressortit indemne. Il avait perdue deux êtres chers et était tombé dans l'enfer de l'addiction.

Castiel avait l'air brisé mais pourtant il n'était pas tombé aussi bas que lui, il y a quelques années. C'est peut-être cette force qu'avait le garçon aux yeux bleu et que lui n'avait pas eu, qui le pousse à l'aider et le comprendre.

Dean se sentit comme scanner, il releva la tête et vit son invité le regarder fixement. C'est alors que les premières paroles de Jo sur Castiel lui revinrent en mémoire. Il dut avouer qu'elle avait raison sur les yeux bleu à rayons X mais cela ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Bien au contraire, cela le rassura.

Si Castiel le fixait ainsi ça prouvait qu'il s'intéressait un minimum à lui. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du brun mais ses yeux exprimaient beaucoup de tristesse. Dean ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il sentait que ce regard lui était adressé.

-Je sais que tu essayes de m'aider mais tu devrais t'occuper de tes propres problèmes. Lâcha t-il.

-Quoi ?!

-Dean, je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui est bouffer par le remords. Je ne veux pas t'en apporter d'autres et je sais que je t'en apporterait. Continua Castiel.

Dean eut un petit sourire amusé de la situation. Il arrivait à cacher ça à sa famille mais pas à un petit mec rencontré depuis un peu plus d'une semaine.

-Mes problèmes sont de régler les tiens.

-Arrêtes. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Déclara Castiel en se levant.

-Attends. Dean attrapa son poignet alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de sa chambre. Je sais que tu acceptes ce qui t'arrive ou du moins tu fais semblant mais les mensonges en série, on n'en voit jamais la fin et ils finissent par mon détruire.

-S'il te plaît lâches-moi.

-Ecoutes-moi ! Faut pas que tu t'accroches à ta solitude, je connais cette habitude. C'est comme les mensonges, ils nous protègent un temps mais il faudra bien faire face à la vérité.

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent pensant quelques secondes, ils comprenaient qu'ils étaient tout deux brisés à la différence que Dean s'en est sortit. Castiel se dégagea de la poigne du châtain, il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand il fut violemment rattrapé et projeté sur le lit qu'il venait de quitter.

Il ouvrit les yeux, vit le châtain le surplomber et il lui tenait les poignets au-dessus de son visage. Dean rapprocha son visage de celui du brun dont il sentit son corps se crisper. Il détailla son visage, observant chaque expression avant de plonger son regard dans l'océan de celui du dominé.

* * *

**Oh, comme je suis méchante (normal pour l'enfant de Satan). Alors y aura t-il un baiser ou non ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode.****Bon, sinon un début de réponse sur le pourquoi du refus de Dean à rejoindre un club de sport mais bien sur ce sera développé dans les chapitres suivants.  
**

**Je penses que dans un ou deux chapitres Castiel va poser une question qui va faire avancer l'histoire et surtout leur relation ais surtout qui mènera à des événements dont j'ai vraiment hâte à écrire et à vous faire partager.**

**A la semaine prochaine.**


	4. Ne m'en veux pas

**Je sais, je suis en retard. **

**Veuillez m'excuser mais ce chapitre fut assez compliquer à écrire. J'avais le début et la fin mais au milieu, j'ai comme qui dirait eu le syndrome de la page blanche. Mais j'ai fin par vaincre !**

**Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir.**

**Voilà maintenant bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Ne m'en veux pas.**

Coincé sous le corps musclé de Dean et sentant son souffle caresser son visage, la respiration de Castiel s'accéléra. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier et assez violent. Il savait ce qu'il lui arrivait, c'était la même chose que CE jour-là et que lors des premières violences de la part de Mickael. Il faisait une crise de panique et le regard intense que lui lançait Dean ne l'aidait pas à se détendre.

-Cass, je ne te laisserai pas sombrer comme...je l'ai fait.

Le brun voyait les lèvres de Dean bouger mais sous l'effet de la crise aucuns sons ne parvenaient à ses oreilles. Dean remarqua la panique dans les yeux de Castiel, il lui libéra les poignets et ramena sa main droite sur la joue blanche du paniqué.

En faisant cela, Dean perdit tous points d'appuis stables. Il ne remarqua pas non plus que sous son pied droit, il y avait un t-shirt. Son pied accompagné du vêtement commencèrent à glisser sur le parquet, le châtain ne s'aperçut de rien trop préoccupé par la crise de panique de son invité qui n'arrivait pas à calmer.

D'un coup son pied partit en arrière et le fit chuter sur le lit, enfin sur le corps de Castiel qui était sur le lit. En tombant, ses lèvres vinrent effleurer celles de Castiel, il se dégagea aussitôt et s'assit à côté du brun qui était totalement pétrifier. Dean, le poignet poser contre sa bouche, jeta quelques regards gênés à l'autre à côté de lui.

Castiel, rouge de honte, préféra ne pas bouger de peur de voir la réaction de Dean. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'Adam se mit à fait du bruit en descendant les escaliers qu'ils régirent tous deux. Castiel se leva pris son sac et sortit de la chambre suivit de Dean.

Ils passèrent par la cuisine où Mary faisait les comptes et Sam ses devoirs. Castiel les salua en les remerciant de cet accueil puis sortit de la maison. Devant la maison, Dean interpella Castiel.

-Attends !...Je te raccompagne.

-Non, c'est pas la peine. Répondit Castiel en continuant sa route la tête baissée.

-Attends, Cass !

Castiel ne répondit rien et sortit de la propriété des Winchester, laissant Dean seul dans son allée.

**XX**

Sur le chemin du retour, Castiel tenta de se calmer, ce qu'il n'arriva pas bien évidemment. La scène se rejoua dans sa tête durant tout le trajet, puis se sont les questions qui vinrent l'assaillir. Pourquoi son cœur s'embalait-il comme ça ? Était-ce intentionnel de la part de Dean ou bien accident ? Mais surtout, que pensait Dean ?

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait demander à personne de l'aider à répondre à ces questions. Pas parce que ses frères et sœurs s'en foutraient, enfin si mais pas tous, mais parce que lui serait trop gêné de leur raconter. Après tout, il s'agissait de son premier baiser, bien qu'il se demandait si l'on pouvait considérer cela comme un baiser.

En rentrant dans le manoir, il fut pour la première fois depuis longtemps heureux de n'y trouver personne. Il se rendit directement dans sa chambre, fit ses devoirs sans réelles convictions puis se coucha tout habiller.

**XX**

De son côté, Dean rentra chez lui et retourna dans sa chambre jusqu'à leur du dîner. A table, l'ambiance était assez joyeuse, John ne fit aucunes remarques désobligeantes à Dean, bien que celui-ci ne parlait presque pas trop préoccupé de ce qu'il s'était passé deux heures avant.

-Dean, tu as des nouvelles de Castiel ? Le temps commence à se refroidir, tu aurais dût le raccompagner. Dit Mary inquiète du nouvel ami de son fils.

-C'est lui qui n'a pas voulut que je le raccompagne et puis il habite qu'à dix minutes d'ici. Répondit l'aîné.

-Tout de même. En tout les cas, il est le bien venu ici.

-Castiel, ce garçon que tu as accompagné à l'infirmerie ? Demanda John.

Dean acquiesça silencieusement et continua à manger.

-C'est un garçon très charmant, tout le contraire de Ash ou de Benny. Il est poli et très discret. Poursuivit sa femme.

-Je n'en doute pas mais j'aimerais quand même que tu évites de ramener des amis à la maison. Surtout quand tu as des examens dans quelques semaines.

-Oui, j'ai compris.

Dean ne prit pas la peine de dire à son père que Castiel était l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion. Il connaissait son père et savait que cela ne changerait absolument rien à la décision de John. Il ne pourrait plus ramener d'amis à la maison et puis vu ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa chambre, il doutait que Castiel veuille un jour revenir chez lui.

Dans sa chambre, étendu sur son lit, il passa le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres. Le contact entre leur lèvres n'avait duré à peine quelque seconde mais il put sentir la douceur de celle de Castiel, comme s'il avait été caressé par des plumes.

Il se posa des milliers de questions, il ne le savait pas mais il s'agissait des mêmes que Castiel, mais le désir de savoir ce que serait un vrai baiser avec le brun lui traversa l'esprit. Réalisant sa pensée, il se releva brusquement et courut se passer la tête sous l'eau froide.

Merde, Castiel est un mec certes il avait sûrement les lèvres douces mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme avec tous ce qu'il va entre les cuisses. Dean cogna son front contre le carrelage de la douche en continuant à essayer de se raisonner sous l'eau froide.

XX

Le lendemain, Dean se réveilla avec d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il faut dire que sa nuit fut assez agitée, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux Castiel était là alors pour y remédier il prit son remède miracle contre les problèmes : un magazine porno et une bouteille d'alcool. Il avait d'ailleurs vidée celle-ci durant cette nuit. Il cacha le cadavre de la bouteille et alla préparé le petit déjeuner pour ses frères.

Sur le chemin de l'école, ils passèrent devant la maison de Castiel, ils attendirent 5 minutes le brun mais personne ne vint. Ils reprirent la route jusqu'à l'école primaire d'Adam qui avant de sortir demanda innocemment à ses frères.

-Castiel, il va être là ce soir ?

-Je sais pas. Tu sais, il est peut-être malade. Répondit Dean avec un sourire désolé à son petit frère.

C'est vrai qu'il aurait dut envoyer un sms pour demander s'il le prenait et surtout pour s'excuser et s'expliquer. Bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment à s'excuser puisse qu'il s'agissait d'un simple accident.

En arrivant au lycée, il ne vit pas le vélo du brun peut-être qu'après tout il était vraiment malade ou bien qu'à cause de lui, Castiel préférait ne plus venir à l'école. Mais Dean put taire ses angoisses quand il vit le brun assit à sa place habituelle en cour de français.

Tout au long de la journée, Dean hésita à aborder Castiel mais celui-ci à chaque fois qu'il tentait prenait le soin de l'éviter et de fuir. Benny lui dit que ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'insister et qu'il n'avait pas à perdre son temps avec un looser comme Castiel.

Sur le chemin du retour, il dut s'excuser au près d'Adam pour l'absence de Castiel.

-Pourquooooooooiiiiii ? Se lamenta le petit garçon.

-Pourquoi quoi, Adam ? Demanda Sam.

-Pourquoi il vient plus Castiel ? Moi, je l'aimais bien.

-Castiel me fais la tête, c'est pourquoi il ne rentres plus avec nous. Expliqua Dean

-Tu lui as fait quoi ? Questionna le petit blond

-Rien, c'est des affaire de grand. Tu n'as pas à t'en occupé. Répondit Dean en fixant la route du regard.

**XX**

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que les deux adolescents ne s'adressent à la paroles. Mais sans que l'autre ne le sache, ils s'observaient l'un l'autre en silence. Dean traînait avec ses amis et s'occupait de ses frères la journée et la nuit, il vidait sa flasque de whisky en se laissant aller certaines nuits à quelques plaisirs solidaires.

Castiel était de plus en plus seul, il ne prenait même plus la peine d'intervenir en classe. En rentrant chez lui, il partait directement dans sa chambre et n'appelait plus ses frères comme il le faisait avant tous les deux jours. Il s'enfermait peu à peu dans le silence et les livres.

Ce fut Dean qui craqua en premier. A la fin des cours, il le suivit et le prit à part en l'amenant derrière le gymnase. Castiel évitait soigneusement son regard préférant fixer le sol, ce qui l'énerva.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'attends plus devant chez toi ?

Castiel prit du temps à répondre mais finit par montrer ses mains.

-Elles sont guéries, tu n'as donc plus de raison de faire le chauffeur. Dit-il faiblement.

-Content pour toi mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'évites. C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé chez moi ?

Encore une fois, le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite et évita de regarder Dean mais il finit tout de même par murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à un non.

-C'est pas...ça. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me prenne en pitié.

-Mais...J'ai pas pitié de toi. Au contraire..

-Arrêtes ! Le coupa Castiel en relevant la tête. Ça fait dix ans que ma mère est morte, mon père refuse de me voir, Mickael me déteste et je ne vois plus mes autres frères. Alors je sais quand on me prend en pitié.

Dean ne répondit rien, il savait que Castiel avait raison. Il était venu vers lui pas réellement par pitié mais il connaissait cette solitude dans laquelle Castiel était enfermé.

-Écoutes Cass...

-Et arrêtes avec ces Cass, j'ai pas besoin de surnom. Je suis pas Benjamin ou Ashton. A ce que je saches on est pas amis. S'énerva Castiel.

Dean resta sans voix, jamais il n'aurait cru voir Castiel s'énerver. Les yeux bleu prirent la teinte grise d'une tempête qui déchirent une mer calme. Le petit brun contourna Dean et partit vers la sortie du lycée.

Dean lui attrapa l'épaule et l'obligea à le regarder. Castiel se raidit à ce contact, cela lui rappela ce qui s'était passé quelques jours auparavant dans la chambre. Dean le remarqua mais n'enleva pas sa main de l'épaule de Castiel, il savait que s'il le faisait celui-ci en profiterait pour s'échapper et il voulait absolument tout clarifier.

-Moi, je te considère comme mon ami et peu importe ce que peuvent dire les autres.

-Dean... Supplia Castiel

-Laisses-moi continuer. Je sais que tu as des problèmes et je me fous que tu dises que tu vas m'en apporter d'autres parce que c'est ce que font les amis. Ils les partagent et les résolvent ensemble. Continua Dean, son regard avait capturé celui du brun. Alors laisses-moi t'aider.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre où est le problème.

-Si ! Ce qui te perturbes c'est ce qui s'est passé dans ma chambre ? Mais rassures-toi, ce n'était qu'un accident, je peux te le promettre. Je suis pas gay, j'ai même quelques filles que j'aimerai bien connaître un peu mieux. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Castiel ne comprit pas tout de suite et pencha la tête sur le côté, ce qui fit rire Dean. Mais quand il comprit de quoi Dean voulait parler, sa poitrine se serra et il ne su pourquoi.

-Alors tu veux bien qu'on oublie toute cette histoire et que l'on soit ami, définitivement ? Demanda le châtain.

D'une petite voix presque gênée, Castiel répondit un oui accompagné d'excuses pour son comportement mais après avoir fait jurer à l'autre adolescent d'éviter tout nouvel accident comme celui à l'origine de leur dispute. Dean sauta littéralement de joie et serra le brun dans ses bras avant de libérer et de reculer de quelques pas en arrière en s'excusant.

-Désolé, je te promet que...

-Oui, je sais, tu es juste heureux. Dit Castiel en riant franchement de l'embarra de son ami qui fut très étonné de le voir rire comme cela.

-Hey ! C'est pas cool de te moquer de moi, mec. Pour la peine, tu montera avec Adam à l'arrière.

-Tu me ramènes ?

-Bah oui, maintenant que le problème est résolu, tu n'as plus de raison pour ne plus rentrer avec nous.

Castiel comprit à ce moment que Dean tenait vraiment à ce qu'ils soient de vrais amis et le suivit jusqu'à l'Impala.

Sam fut heureux que ses deux aînées eurent réglé leur dispute, mais le plus content fut Adam quand il vit le brun assit sur la banquette arrière. D'ailleurs, il lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé à l'école pendant les quelques jours de son absences jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le portail de la propriété Novak.

**XX**

Les deux semaines qui suivirent aidèrent Dean se rapprocher de Castiel un peu plus, dont les yeux éteints reprenaient vie petit à petit. Les soirs où Mickael était en déplacement et que John n'était pas à la maison, Dean l'invitait à passer la soirée chez lui. Mary était ravie, elle appréciait de plus en plus l'adolescent au point de lui demander d'être l'ange gardien de son aîné.

Adam était toujours ravi de voir Castiel et Sam pouvait enfin avoir des discussions sur des sujets sérieux. Même le petit groupe d'ami de Dean se rendirent compte que les rumeurs sur le dernier des Novak étaient fausses. Jo eut tout de même du mal à faire confiance à Castiel mais elle se comprit vite que le garçon avait sûrement plus peur d'elle qu'elle.

Dean prit l'habitude de contrôler discrètement les poignets du brun quand il remontait ses manches pour se laver les mains ou quand ils se changeaient pour le sport. Les cicatrices disparaissaient mais cela n'empêchait pas le châtain de se torturer l'esprit sur ce qui avait poussé son ami à ce geste.

Ce samedi, il pleuvait des cordes et Dean était de corvée de course et en plus Sam révisait un examen chez Jess, quand à Adam, il passait sa journée à l'anniversaire d'Alfie, un camarade de classe et ses parents travaillaient. Il ne pouvait donc compter sur personne pour l'aider.

Cela le saoulait d'autant plus qu'il pleuvait et que la veille, il s'était pris un râteau par un très jolie fille. Il aurait préféré rester dans sa chambre avec une bouteille et des magazines. Mais son instinct d'aîné l'obligeait à aider sa mère et à alléger la charge des tâches ménagères de celle-ci.

En sortant de l'épicerie, Dean passa devant une impasse sombre. Entendant un bruit, il tourna la tête et vit entre deux poubelles une masse beige floutée par le rideau de pluie qui tombait devant ses yeux. Il s'avança vers la masse, une fois assez près il n'en cru pas ses yeux.

Il s'agissait de Castiel étendu par terre. Le châtain se précipita vers sur lui, l'imper beige que portait tout les jours Castiel était maculé de sang. L'adolescent lui donna de petites claques sur les joues mais l'autre dans ses bras ne réagissait pas.

Alors que le sang que le sans de Castiel continuait de se mélanger à la pluie, celui de Dean ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser crever dans cette ruelle merdique alors qu'il commençait tous juste à recommencer à sourire spontanément.

* * *

**Vous avez à présent votre réponse au chapitre précédent. Je sais que ça doit vous décevoir un peu qu'il n'y ai pas de vrai baiser mais à l'origine il ne devait même pas y avoir un effleurement. C'est en lisant vos commentaires et en avançant dans l'écriture que je me suis dit que j'allais faire un compromis.**

**Y a pas de vrai baiser et en plus je finis sur une scène en putain de clifffhanger. J'ai fait ça alors que moi-même, ça m'énerve quand je lis ça dans un fic. **

**Bon, je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour la suite.**

**A la prochaine peut-être courant de la semaine prochaine.**


	5. Fermons les yeux

**Je suis extrêment désolée pour ce retard. Mais comme je suis rentrée dans ma nouvelle école (je suis étudiante en art, YOUPIE) et contrairement à ce que certaines personne pensent, on à énormément de boulot. Je ne peux donc pas écrire autant que je le souhaiterai.**

**Donc pour me faire pardonner de ce retard, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres.**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin. **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Fermons les yeux**

Le corps de Castiel ensanglanté dans ses bras, Dean commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Il prit une grande respiration et se calma pour réfléchir. Il aurait aimé amener son ami à l'hôpital mais il savait que cela apporterait des ennuis à Castiel peu importe ce qui s'est passé. Les urgences appelleraient la police qui elle même appellerait Mickael.

Et une fois que celui-ci le ramènerait à la maison, Castiel se ferait engueuler voir même battu. Oui, Dean était au courant des colères du frère de Castiel. Il l'apprit lors d'un de ses Casnappings après les cours.

Il n'y avait pas trente-six mille solutions, il devait le ramener chez lui. Il le souleva et le porta jusqu'à sa voiture. Le chemin lui parut long avec les sacs de course suspendus à ses bras et le brun pardessus. Il fut tout de même heureux qu'il pleuve, ainsi le rues étaient désertes et personne n'assistait à la scène. Devant le véhicule, il ouvrit rapidement, allongea le brun sur la banquette arrière, fourra ses paquets dans le coffre avant de conduire le plus vite qu'il pouvait sous cette pluie diluvienne.

Arrivé chez lui, il sortit ouvrir la porte avant de retourner chercher Castiel et de le rentrer à l'intérieur sur son dos. La maison était plongée dans le noir, cela le rassura car sur le chemin il eut peur qu'un membre de sa famille soit rentrer sans prévenir. Soulagé, il amena le blessé dans sa chambre, l'allongea sur le lit et sortit chercher la trousse de premiers soins dans la salle de bain.

Il en avait bien une dans sa chambre mais elle servait à cacher ses magazines porno et une bouteille de whisky. Il doutait que cela lui soit d'une quelconque utilité pour soigner le brun. Il ouvrit le placard sous le lavabo et sortit la boite de soin. En se relevant, il vit son reflet dans le miroir et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il était livide comme vidé, de la sueur perlait sur son front et son souffle était court. Il fit couler de l'eau et s'aspergea le visage.

De retour dans la chambre, il posa la boîte sur son bureau et s'approcha du lit. Il enleva l'imper trempé de Castiel puis il remarqua que tout les vêtements de celui-ci étaient trempés. Cela le gênait un peu mais il devait les lui enlever, Castiel était dans un mauvais état alors il valait mieux éviter qu'il attrape un rhume en plus.

Il commença par enlever les chaussures et le pantalon, puis il continua avec le t-shirt découvrant le torse fine de Castiel. La blancheur de sa peau était cachée par les ecchymoses qui parsemait le ventre et la poitrine du brun.

En les voyant, Dean déglutit difficilement, comment étaient-il arrivé ici ? Il eut peur que ce soit dut à un excès de colère de la part de Mickael. Puis cherchant du regard d'où provenait le sang, il regarda le visage du brun. Sa lèvre était ouverte mais c'est en laissant glissé son regard le long du cou puis des bras pour arriver au poignet qu'il comprit réellement d'où provenait tout ce sang.

Les poignets de Castiel étaient couverts de coupures et en voyant les paumes des mains qu'il comprit que l'auteur de ces taillades était son ami. Elles étaient parsemées de coupures plus petites provenant sans doute de la lame improvisée dont il s'était servi.

Les plaies n'étaient pas très profondes mais c'était plus leur nombre qui étaient à l'origine de la quantité de sang. Les plaies avaient déjà arrêté de saigner quand il commença à les désinfecter. Il vit le visage de Castiel se crisper au contact du produit sur les coupures. Cela rassura le châtain car il le savait en vie avec ça.

Une fois finit, il banda les bras de Castiel avec précaution. Il sortit un tube de pommade de sa boîte et en appliqua sur le torse du blessé. Il commença à masser doucement pour ne pas la blesser d'avantage, il en profita pour vérifier si le brun n'avait pas de côtes cassées. Un point s'enleva de sa poitrine, il savait que c'était plus que désagréable d'avoir une côte cassée.

Deux ans auparavant, il avait emboutit l'Impala dans un arbre, aux urgences il s'inquiétait plus de l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa voiture plutôt que de son propre état. Il s'était cassé deux côtes et avait reçut de nombreuse contusions. Une fois sortit de l'hôpital, il souffrit en silence et ce pendant un mois. Quand ses côtés guérirent, il reprit la réparation de sa voiture, commencée par Bobby.

Sous ses doigts, il sentait la peau de Castiel, douce et lisse. Elle était si blanche mais les bleu qui la parsemait, rendaient le brun si fragile. Voir tout ce bleu qui tirait vers le violet, lui faisait des haut le cœur.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi Castiel devait subir tout ça ? Il avait envie de crier ça haine contre l'injustice que vivait Castiel. Il voulait tellement le sauver mais en voyant ces blessures, il voulait aussi le protéger quitte aller voir sa famille et remettre les pendules à l'heure.

**XX**

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que Dean était assis sur son lit au côté de Castiel, toujours endormie, à feuilleter un magazine quand le brun grimaça dans son sommeil avant de se réveillé. Dean le sentant gigoter, il regarda avec un doux sourire de soulagement.

-Bonjour la belle au bois dormant, enfin vu l'heure ce serait plutôt bonsoir.

Castiel encore tout groggy, lui répondit par un petit grognement qui fit rire Dean. Il l'aida à se redressé, le brun se frotta l'œil droit avec sa main. Il réalisant que sa main était bandée tout lui revint en mémoire. Dean le comprit en voyant Castiel regarder ses bras d'un air perdu.

-Je t'ai trouvé dans une ruelle en sang. Tu n'as pas perdu tant de sang que le laisse penser tes vêtements.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura Castiel

Dean resta interloqué par cette question.

-Tu étais blessé, j'allais qu'en même pas te laisser là.

-Pourquoi j'existe ? Le monde se porterai bien mieux sans moi ! S'énerva le brun .

Dans larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et il lâchait quelques cris de rage en grattant ses bandages pour les enlever. Dean savait que son ami faisait une crise de panique mais il ne l'avait jamais vu en faire une devant lui. Généralement, Castiel était calme quand il était avec lui, il pouvait oublier tout, sa famille et ses problèmes alors Dean ne savait vraiment pas comment le calmer.

Lui aussi commençait à paniquer mais il ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser dans cet état. Soudainement Dean se souvenu d'un film, qu'il avait vu quelques semaines plus tôt, où l'un des personnages faisait une crise et le héros pour le calmer lui a donné une baffe. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de blesser Castiel plus que ça mais il ne voyait pas vraiment d'autre solution.

Il tourna le visage du brun et lui envoya une gifle. Sous le coup son visage resta figé quelques secondes, le brun avait la joue droite rouge mais il n'était plus en pleine crise. La main posée contre sa joue, il regarda Dean interdit. Celui-ci s'excusa mais Castiel fit non de la tête et le remercia.

-Désolé, j'aurais préféré que tu me vois jamais dans cet état.

-T'inquiète, j'étais au courant de tes crises et puis il faillait bien que ça arrive un jour, non ?

-Oui. Répondit Castiel avec un petit sourire gêné.

Dean rassura son ami en passant son bras autour de son épaule puis le rapprocha. Castiel posa la tête sur l'épaule droite du châtain.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, merci.

-Je...Je peux te demander pourquoi tu t'es fait ça ? Demanda Dean en parlant des bras du brun.

Castiel ne répondit pas et alors que Dean allait laisser tomber sa question, le brun prit une légère respiration et laissa échapper sa voix.

-J'en ai assez. Assez que mon père me fuit, que Mickael me haïsse, assez de toute cette vie. Personne n'a besoin de moi, je suis juste un gêne.

Dean posa sa main sur la tête de Castiel et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Tu n'es en rien une gêne pour moi. Depuis que je te connais, je comprends mieux les cours et puis si tu étais vraiment une gêne pour moi, je ne serais pas là avec toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien me trouver d'intéressant ?

-Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais tu m'as fait aimer le lycée. C'est extraordinaire pour moi ! Avant le lycée, c'était juste un endroit où je retrouvais mes potes et où je glandais toute la journée. La plus part des gens ne le voit peut-être pas mais t'es quelqu'un de gentil, d'intelligent et quand tu souris tu es magnifique. Alors arrêtes de te sous-estimer.

Castiel ne réagit pas à la déclaration de Dean du moins il ne laissa rien transparaître mais à l'intérieur une vague de chaleur l'envahit. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que l'on lui disait qu'il était magnifique. Pour tout dire, la dernière fois qu'il reçu un tel compliment, il était encore au collège, lors d'une fête organisée par sa famille et cela venait de sa sœur.

-Tu sais moi aussi, j'ai des problèmes. Mon père me fait chier tous les jours avec mes notes et ne menace constamment de m'envoyer dans une école militaire et alors que la plupart des adolescents de notre âge sortent le week-end. Moi, je suis coincé à la maison, à faire à manger, la lessive et le ménage. Parfois j'ai envie de tout plaquer et de partir au volant de mon bébé parcourir le monde. Continua Dean.

A ces mots Castiel se dégagea brusquement des bras de son ami, qui fut surprit de cette réaction.

-Tu...C'est vrai ? Tu veux partir ?!

-Euh...Attends Cass...

-Alors viens ! On part tous les deux sur les routes comme tu le veux.

-Quoi ?

-On pourra être libre. Plus de parents, plus de contraintes, ni de corvées...

-Attends.. Cass ! S'il te plaît, attends deux secondes. Interrompit Dean pour le calmer.

Se positionnant devant le brun et lui attrapa les épaules. Le fixant droit dans les yeux, il poursuivit.

-Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi mais la fuite n'est pas forcément la meilleure solution.

-Mais tu as dit que.. Supplia Castiel avec les yeux qui se troublaient peu à peu.

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Répondit le châtain en se grattant la nuque. Mais tu vois, je peux pas laisser mes frères tout seule et puis y a ma mère. Tu comprends Cass ?

-Je comprends. Répéta Castiel d'une voix déçue.

Il avait la tête baissée, regardait ses bandages. Le voir comme ça, avec cet air si misérable, serra le cœur de Dean.

-Cass, on ne peux pas partir mais je peux rester ici avec toi. On a tous les deux des problèmes mais on est ensemble, on est amis alors je serai là pour toi.

Castiel fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, Dean le remarqua et avec un petit sourire mais tout en gardant un visage et un ton très sérieux poursuivit son explication.

-Dès à présent, je serai là si tu as un problème. Viens ici si ton frère t'emmerde trop. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal même pas toi. Dit-il en pointant du doigt les bras du brun. Mais pour ça, tu dois me promettre de ne jamais recommencer.

Castiel ne répondit pas mais quand il croisa le regard de son ami et la détermination qui y régnait, il ne put que lui promettre de ne jamais recommencer. A cette réponse, le châtain laissa éclater sa joie et le serra dans ses bras. Il se rendit soudainement compte que son ami était totalement pétrifié dans ses bras, il s'excusa de son emportement en le lâchant.

-T'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que je suis pas encore habitué à ce genre de contact. Le rassura Castiel

-Nan, c'est moi qui ne devrait pas agir aussi impulsivement.

Les deux garçons s'évitaient du regards, gênés, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Ils se croisèrent du regard et voyant que l'un comme l'autre était embarrassé, ils se mirent à rirent. Tout deux se sentaient bêtes. Ils rirent encore quelques minutes, avant que Dean ne regarde son réveil et ne remarque qu'il était déjà plus de vingt heure.

Castiel le vit aussi et s'excusa auprès de son ami, il devait rentrer. Il se leva du lit, tendit la main pour récupérer son manteau mais il ne le trouva pas. Il parcourra la chambre du regard et aucun manteau en vue.

-Tu cherches ton manteau ?

Le brun acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête.

-Il est en train de sécher dans la salle de bain et tes vêtements sont dans la machine. Eux aussi, ils étaient trempés et...tachés de sang. Je sais pas si ça va réussir à partir.

C'est à cette remarque que Castiel vit qu'il portait un t-shirt AC-DC, sûrement à Dean vu qu'il était trop grand pour lui et qu'il connaissait l'amour de son ami pour les groupes rock. En bas, il avait un jogging noir qui comme le haut était trop grand, il ne voyait même pas ses pieds.

-Dans tout les cas, tu restes ici ce soir et pas de mais ! Si tu rentres dans ton état, avec ton frère chez toi tu risques de recommencer.

Castiel soupira avec un petit sourire. Vu comment Dean s'occupait de lui, il n'imaginait même pas comment il s'inquiétait pour ses frères. Bien qu'il aurait aimé avoir un frère aussi présent dans sa vie, au contraire de ceux qu'il avait et qui lui parlait aussi souvent que la neige en été.

-Très bien mais si cela gêne tes parents, je rentres. Finit par céder Castiel.

-Je te le promets mais ils ne sont pas là. Ma mère rentres uniquement demain matin et elle t'apprécie, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille te mettre à la porte surtout que tu es blessé.

Les garçons changèrent de sujet et restèrent assis sur le lit à parler jusqu'à ce que le portable de Dean se mit à sonner. C'était Sam qui lui demandait de venir le chercher. Cela l'embattait de laisser Castiel seul, non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui mais cela le gênait. Sa chambre était dans un état épouvantable, des vêtements et des magazines éparpillés un peu partout. C'était plutôt le risque potentiel que le brun tombe sur ses magazines de charmes qu'il le gênait le plus.

Dean soupira en prenant ses clé et se tourna vers Castiel, qui assit en tailleur sur le lit, le regardait avec un air interrogatif. Il prit dans son placard un gros pull qu'il ne mettait jamais et le tendit à Castiel.

-Tiens, on va chercher Sammy. Mets-ça sinon tu vas attraper froid.

Le petit Novak ne broncha pas, mit le pull et ses chaussures avant de suivre Dean sans poser de question. Il comprenait que le châtain ne veuille pas le laisser seul dans sa chambre.

**XX**

L'impala était tranquillement garée devant la maison de Jessica, les deux garçons dans l'habitacle attendait le cadet des Winchester en écoutant du Led-Zepplin. Dehors la pluie tombait toujours, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Sam et une jeune fille blonde. Elle embrassa délicatement la joue de Sam et lui sourit avant de refermer la porte.

L'adolescent se dirigea vers la voiture en se tenant la joue avec un petit sourire béa. Il ouvrit la portière arrière, se glissa sur la banquette arrière sans même faire attention à la présence de Castiel. Dean regarda son frère en souriant fièrement mais avec une petite pointe de moquerie.

-Alors Sammy, bien révisé ? Demanda t-il.

Le garçon sortit de sa bulle et fusilla son frère du regard, il avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il remarqua Castiel, qui lui n'avait pas compris ce que voulait dire Dean.

-Salut Castiel, ça va ? Demanda Sam

-Mieux que tout à l'heure. Répondit le brun

Sam fronça les sourcils et regarda son frère, attendant une explication. Dean lui fit comprendre qu'il ne répondrait pas ou dut moins pas entièrement.

-Enfin bref, Adam m'a appeler, il y a 20 minutes car apparemment tu répondais pas.

Dean se sentit coupable mais il savait qu'Adam lui pardonnerai s'il lui expliquait qu'il avait aidé Castiel.

Dix minutes plus tard, il avait récupéré le petit Adam qui fut enchanté de voir Castiel. Celui-ci s'excusa à la place de Dean et expliqua la situation en omettant certains détails. Le petit garçon pardonna immédiatement à son frère.

Une fois rentré à la maison, Dean prépara le dîner avec l'aide de Castiel. Bien qu'il lui ait répété au moins une dizaine de fois qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide, il finit par lâcher prise et accepta l'aide de son ami. Il dut avouer qu'il avait eut tort, il pensait que Castiel était incapable de se servir de la cuisinière étant donné que celui-ci vient d'une famille aisée. La façon dont il faisait sauter les légumes dans la poêle était digne des chefs de grand restaurant, qui plus est la préparation du repas était allée beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble dans la cuisine, où il régnait une atmosphère douce, chaleureuse et pleine de vie bref tous ce qu'il n'y avait pas chez les Novak. Castiel garda les manches de son pull baissées pour ne pas effrayé et alarmer les frères de Dean. Malgré cette précaution Sam put entrevoir le bandage au niveau de ses poignets.

Après manger, Castiel aida à débarrasser la table avec Sam pendant que Dean s'occupait à coucher Adam. Mais les deux bruns furent surpris de voir Dean revenir au bout de deux minutes.

-Adam est déjà coucher ? Demanda le cadet.

-Oui et non. Monsieur veut bien se coucher mais à la condition que Castiel vienne le faire.

-Moi ?

-Ne sois pas si surprit, Cass. Depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, Adam t'adore. Il me soûle pour que tu vienne à la maison. Expliqua Dean à son ami.

Castiel aimait bien aussi le petit blond mais cela l'embetait d'abandonner Sam en pleine vaisselle. Celui-ci le rassura et l'obligea presque à le laisser faire.

A l'étage, Dean rassura son ami, Sam avait l'habitude de faire la vaisselle seul et qu'il ferait mieux de s'inquiéter de ce qui l'attendait une fois dans la chambre d'Adam.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître les deux adolescents, Adam les vit, sortit de ses draps Spider-man et se mit à sauter sur son lit en remerciant son frère d'avoir amené Castiel.

-Alors maintenant que Castiel est là, tu vas te couché.

-Non, je veux une histoire ! S'exclama le petit garçon.

-Très bien laquelle tu veux, ce soir ? Soupira l'aîné.

-Je veux que ce soit Castiel qui raconte.

-Et en plus t'es difficile avec ça. Et si Cass ne veux pas te raconter d'histoire, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Ça ne me dérange pas mais je n'en connais aucunes. Intervint le principal intéresser.

-Bah, te casses pas la tête. T'as qu'à en inventer une ou bien raconte ta journée, dans les deux cas ce petit gnome ne s'en souviendra plus demain matin. Se moqua Dean

-Hey ! T'es pas gentil. S'indigna Adam.

-Très bien, mais faut que je réfléchisse un peu. Déclara Castiel en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté du lit.

Les deux Winchester s'installèrent en silence pour ne pas déconcentrer le brun.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Castiel rouvrir la bouche et commença son récit.

« C'est l'histoire de trois frères. Les deux plus grands étaient chasseurs et partaient souvent dans la forêt. Un jour alors que le plus grand des trois frères étaient partit chercher à manger au village, entendit une drôle de rumeur sur le château en haut de la colline qui surplombait le village. Les gens disaient que tout ceux qui y entraient ne revenait jamais.

Il avaient peur que ses petits frères disparaissent eux aussi, il décida de partir tuer la créature qui vivait dans le château.

C'est lorsque ses frères s'endormirent qu'il partit. Il traversa le village, la forêt dans le noir le plus complet. Il ne voyait rien et pouvait se faire attaquer par toutes sortes de bêtes mais il continuait d'avancer, il ne lâchait pas l'idée de protéger ses petits frères.

Quand il arriva enfin devant la porte du château, il prépara son fusil, de l'eau bénite et pleins d'autres armes pour combattre toutes les créatures de la terre. Il entra par l'énorme porte, il n'y avait personne dans le hall. Alors il inspecta toute les pièces, une à une mais toujours personne. Aucunes traces de quelqu'un qui vive dans ce château. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule pièce, tout en haut du château.

Le jeune chasseur eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir cette porte et il ne sais par quel miracle, elle finit par s'ouvrir. Il entra dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. Ses yeux finirent par s'habituer à l'obscurité, il compris vite qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre. Elle était bien rangée et ne contenait que très peu de meubles.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit, il savait que c'était le maître des lieux. Il s'était sentit observé dès le moments où il était entré. Il rangea son fusil, prit son couteau de chasse et se dirigea vers les bruits. »

-Ils venaient d'où, les bruits ? Interrompit Adam.

-Ecoutes au lieux d'interrompre Castiel. Sermonna son frère.

«Les bruits venaient d'une grande armoire en chêne. C'était de tout petits bruits comme des cris de chaton. Le chasseur prit son courage à deux mains, il tendit la main et ouvrit d'un coup la porte de l'armoire. Une ombre en sortit et sauta sur le pauvre garçon. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il se débattait de toutes ses forces mais rien à faire.

La chose qui l'attaquait, ne bougeant pas, elle restait juste accrochée à lui. Il ne comprennait pas ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des sanglots. Il finit par réussir à se relever mais son assayant restait toujours accroché à lui. En se relevant, il arracha les rideaux de velours qui couvraient le fenêtres. Les rayons de lune éclarèrent la créature.

Il resta bouché-bée en voyant ce qui l'avait attaqué. Il s'agissait d'un ange, un petit ange aux ailes noires qui pleurait. Le chasseur de comprennait plus rien, comment un ange pouvait attaquer et tuer de gens. En l'observant un peu mieux, il constata que de nombreuse blessures couvraient le visage et les bras du petit ange. Alors d'une main incertaine, il carressa sa tête comme il le faisait avec ses petits frères quand ils se blessaient.

L'ange finit par se calmer et lâcha la chemise du chasseur avant de se reculer. Le garçon regarda l'ange essuyer ses larmes. »

-Je suis sûr que le petit ange avait des yeux bleu super beau et que le chasseur le trouvait adorable. Commenta Dean ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Castiel.

« Hum, enfin bref, le chasseur, surprit de cette réaction, lui demanda s'il savait pourquoi les gens disparraissaient. L'angelot lui répondit que toutes les personnes qui l'approchaient, fuiaient par ce qu'il était un monstre. Même sa famille l'avait fuit.

Le jeune homme ne comprennait vraiment pas pourquoi on le haïssait, à ces yeux ce n'était qu'un enfant avec des ailes et seul. Alors que l'ange comprenait parfaitement la réaction des gens, ses ailes étaient noires comme les ténèbres les plus sombre et en plus il portait malheur à son entourage. C'est pour cela que sa famille l'a enfermée dans ce châteaux.

En entendant ça, le chasseur se leva énervé et dit :

-Puisque eux ne voient pas à quel point tu es innocent, je t'emmènes avec moi et je montrerai aux gens que ce n'est en rien de ta faute si les gens disparaissent.

L'ange sous le choc ne bougea pas alors le jeune homme le souleva et le porta sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. Il l'emmena chez lui, soigna ses blessures. Quand ses deux frères se levèrent, le lendemain, ils furent très surprit de voir l'ange manger en face de leur frère. Celui-ci expliqua la situation et ils l'accueillirent dans leur famille les bras ouverts.

Quelques semaines plus tard, ils durent déménager, les villageois avaient toujours peur du pauvre petit ange. Ils se trouvèrent une belle maison das la comptée voisine et ils y amusèrent beaucoup et vécurent heureux.

Voilà c'est la fin. »

Les deux Winchester présents dans la chambre le regardèrent, ce qui gêna le pauvre Castiel qui se sentait bête avec son histoire d'ange et de chasseur.

-C'était...GENIAL ! S'exclama Adam.

-Merci, Adam. Répondit timidement Castiel.

-Bon, tu as eu ton histoire. Maintenant tu remercies Castiel et au dodo. Ordonna le grand frère en remontant la couverture Spider-man sur le petit blond.

-Merci Castiel. Ton histoire était super. Dit le petit garçon avant de baïller.

-C'est bien. Bonne nuit p'tit monstre. Souhaita Dean en embrassant le front de son frère.

-Bonne nuit, Adam. Dit Castiel en sortant de la chambre.

Dean referma la porte et se reposa dessus en soupirant.

-Tu sais, tu n'était pas obligé de faire ça.

-Je sais mais Adam est vraiment adorable. Quand je vous vois, ça fait remonter des souvenirs.

Dean vit le visage de son ami s'assombrir, il passa son bras autour du cou de Castiel et le traina vers le rez-de-chaussé.

-Aller ! Allons voir si Sammy a finit la vaisselle.

**XX**

Plongés dans le noir, les deux adolescents regardaient respectivement le plafond et la fenêtre. Ils étaient tous les deux couchés dans le lit de Dean et n'arrivaient pas à dormir, trop gênés de ce qui avait put ce passer dans la journée mais surtout de se retrouver à partager un lit avec un autre garçon.

-Cass, tu dors ? Demanda le châtain.

-Non.

-Hum...Heu, je sais pas comment aborder le sujet. C'est un peu délicat.

-Vas-y. Au point où on en est.

-Heu...L'histoire que tu as raconté à Adam..L'ange et sa famille qui le rejette, c'est toi et ta famille, n'est ce pas ?

Castiel eut un petit rire et toujours le dos à son ami, répondit avec un faux sourire plein d'amertume.

-Oui mais tu n'avais pas à poser la question au fond tu le savais.

Dean regarda le dos du brun avec tristesse.

-C'est pour ça que tu veux fuguer ?

Castiel se tourna vers le châtain, ses yeux étaient humides et les rayons de la lune faisaient ressortirent le bleu de ses iris. Dean se sentit rougir à cette vision, Castiel avait définitivement les plus beaux yeux qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

-Oui. Je ne suis qu'un boulet pour ma famille, un porte-malheur. Mais en te voyant ce soir avec tes frères, j'ai compris pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir avec moi.

-Cass...

Dean était désolé d'entendre ça. Il se sentait tiraillé entre ses frères et Castiel, il ne pouvait le laisser tomber alors qu'il se trouvait au fond du trou. Quand il voyait le brun, il avait l'impression de se voir il y a quelques années. Il tendit les bras et rapproche Castiel de lui.

-Je te promets de rester avec toi. Avec moi, tu peux te laisser aller.

A ces mots, Castiel fondit en larmes contre le torse de Dean avant de s'endormir.

* * *

**Voilà maintenant vous savez que j'ai fais subir à Castiel. Pas de cliffhanger cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas vous faire subir ça à chaque fois.**

**Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais poster la suite mais je profite des vacances pour écrire entre deux dessins. L'écriture avance doucement mais je vous promet de finir cette fic et les autres aussi. **

**Je penses sortir prochainement des one-shot ou fanfic assez courte, genre 2 ou 3 chapitres.**

**Voilà, voilà, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience et à la prochaine. **


End file.
